Body in the White House
by crazy4booth
Summary: Booth and Brennan are due to marry in a few weeks. They are assigned to a case involving the death of America's first lady presidental candidate. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! PLEASE REVIEW! Chapter 10 NOW UP!
1. The Proposal

SUMMARY:

Booth has previously proposed to Brennan on a assignment and she says yes. A few weeks though before the wedding Booth is injured and is taken off the current case he is now working on with Bones. The case is now one of the most famous murders in US history. It involves America's first woman presidental candidate who is murdered. Because of Booth injuries Bones is assigned to work with another agent who has a "thing" for Brennan. In this fanfic things will definetly heat up and tension will grow rapidly.

It was another normal day at the Jeffersonian for everyone except Temperance Brennan and her team. She still couldn't believe that it had only been 2 weeks since Seeley Booth had proposed to her during their assignment. Although she was trying to concentrate on her work all she could think of was Booth's proposal to her and how it happened. They had been working on an assignment involving serial killer who was traveling down the east coast. He and Brennan had the guy trapped in an old building outside the DC area. They entered with hopes of peacefully being able to arrest they guy. However the man paniced because he knew he was done for and began to fire shots at Booth and Brennan. The bullets missed Brennan but one hit Booth. The bullet did not go through him all the way but he had severe bleeding. Brennan shot the other guy and rushed to Booth. He was still concisicous but in a great amount of pain.

"Booth, Booth talk to me"

"Bones...I think you need to call 911"

Quickly she dialed the number and within moments the ambulance was on the way. Brennan continued to comfort Booth then she noticed something in his hand. It was a ring.

"Booth what's that you're holding?"

"Oh I was going to wait, uh (in pain, until after the assignment to ask you"

"ask me what?"

Although he was weak and in pain Booth managed to get down on one knee with Brennan still standing and asked her...

"Temperance will you make me the happiest guy on earth by marrying me?"

"Oh Seeley!"

They both begin to cry and hug.

Brennan answers yes as she kisses him shortly before the ambulance comes.

Tempe finally realizes that Angela is in her office and is trying to make her snap out of it.

"You were thinking about it again weren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"Oh sweetie if only I could get a guy to propose to me like that"

"Ange please save it for the wedding. What's that you're holding?"

"A case for you Tempe, Booth wnats you to call him as soon as you've read the file over."

"Ok thanks Ange!"


	2. The Case

Tempe opens the file only to find case notes on a body found at the White House, of all places, just yesterday. Brennan continues to read through the notes, then picks up her cell the phone Booth.

"Booth here"

"Hey, where are you?"

"I'm back at my office, Did Ange give you the files?"

"Yes"

"Great! There's more I need to fill you in on. Meet me out in the parking lot in about 15 mins. Okay?"

"Yes SWEETIE!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too Booth"

Brennan hangs up the phone to collect all of her work and heads on out to the parking lot. While waiting for Booth Brennan reads today's newspaper. Booth at last arrives at the Jeffersonian in his car and picks up Brennan.

"So where is the body?"

"They found the body in the basement of the White House. The FBI is questioning the person who found the body right now."

"What all you do know so far?"

"Other than what was given to you in that file, not much. We know the person who found the body is a worker who keeps up the rooms. I guess she's a maid for the house. She told the security guard who phoned the FBI that she found the body in a crate which was supposed to have chinaware in it."

When they arrived at the White House the place was already swamped with news crews and visitors. Somehow word had already gotten out of a body being found at the White House. A security guard quickly came out the back entrance to escort Brennan and Booth to the scene. While several other guards remained outside the gates trying to calm to crowd. They make their way down to basement and instantly Brennan goes to the body to examine. Booth goes and talks to another agent while she is looking over the body.

"So did you find anything else out from the maid?"

"No Agent Booth. She said she saw no one eariler on bring in the crate or anything related to matter. All she knew was that they were expecting a new shipment of chinaware to arrive before the president returns from his tour which is scheduled for tommorow. She went down to the basement to get the chinaware cleaned and prepared and opened the crate to find a body. That's all she knows."

"Ok. Got anything yet for us Bones?"

"It's a female approximately in her mid 40s. Heavily actived in exercising techinques."

"What? How do you that?"

"Her muscule structure is strong and well developed, which means our victim must have worked out a lot or been involved in some kind of physical activity."

"Interesting"

"So let's get her back to the lab and we'll see what else we can find."

The body is carefully transported back to the Jeffersonian and Booth and Brennan head back to the lab as well.


	3. And the Victim is

It's been hours since Brennan brought the body back to the lab. Everyone is very interested in the situation the body was found. However Brennan is much more interested in the identity of their victim. Angela is working on constructing the face of their victim when Brennan walks in to check on things.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?"

"Not much I wanted to see how things were coming along"

"So far so good, I'm still having some problems with determing her expressions on the face otherwise she's almost done"

"Great, how soon do you think you can have the face done. Booth keeps calling me and the boss wants a face ASAP"

"Oh I'd say...can you give me about another hour?"

"Sure, what seems to be giving you problems?"

"Well, Zack gave me some interesting figures on the structure of the face that are honestly quite confusing for me. Can you make them out?"

"Let's see...irregular cheek muscules? What could cause that?"

"Zack wrote that her teeth had been in the past worked on before. Maybe she was using some gadget that altered her cheek muscules"

"I've never heard of such a gadget that could do that. Ange may I use your computer for moment?"

"Go head hun"

Brennan instantly begins searching on denistry websites to look for such instruments that could cause such a thing.

"Wow, Ange look at this. A "Sourire 2003"."

"Can give you that to me in english please?"

"Sourire is french for smile. The description says it's a machine developed a few years ago to help remove the painful use of braces for adults who need them. It says that through the incredible technology of Vi-zaSmile the Sorire 2003 gives you a smart and healthy smile and also improves the cheek bones through expansion allowing a much more larger, comfortable, and attractive smile to be shown. Ange go on ahead and apply these items to your construction and see what happens I'm going to go get Booth."

Brennan goes and gets Booth along with the rest of the team. They all return in about 10 mins and when they walk in the room everyone becomes dead silent as to who they found.

Brennan asks "Oh my god is that who I think it is?."

The room was quiet until Booth finally answered.

"Yes, her name is Laura Bendale. Our first woman candidate for the Presidental election."

"Wait a minute the same Laura Bendale whose been missing for about a month now?"

"Yes. Everyone we've just walked into perhaps the greatest case in all of America's history. The murder of our first and only female citizen destined to be President."

JUST A MENTAL NOTE: The Sourire 2003 does not exist it's something I completely made up for this story!


	4. Shattered Dreams

Everyone in the room became quite shocked while looking at the face of their victim. Laura Bendale was such a beloved person by all and had so many plans to help improve America, but now it was all washed down the drain.

"How could someone do something like this?" Bones asks to Booth

"I don't Bones, she was someone who had big hopes and big dreams now it's all gone."

"I want everyone to work to has hard as we can. I want to see the killer is put behind bars and pays for what they've done"

Brennan at that point seemed very tense. She truly had no say about the poltics of America, but what an inspriation this was to the females of the world.

"At last after all these years of having male presidents a woman finally steps up and has the courage to say 'I can run this country', but now it's..." Brennan thinks to herself.

It's been days since the team identified Laura Bendale and still no suspect has been found. They only have one thing to go on, how she died. The team determined that she died from a chemical called noxiegromia, which was better known as the silent posion. Booth comes into the lab to investgate the chemical which up until now didn't even exist.

"Bones, I recognize some of the chemical ingredients, but these can't be found in America."

"True, most of these substances are found in the middle east. They're used to make weapons and if treated properly can be used in medicines to weaken side effects"

"So is our killer a terrorist?"

"I don't know but they're defintely not a native. Natives know precisouly how much of a certain ingredient goes into the chemicals, this person added too much xenconda which is why the bones did not rot as much as they should of"

"Ok give me that again?"

"xenconda is a substance that rots bones within a short amount of time. Had the correct amount been added there would probably be noting but fragments and dust left."

"So what does that tell us?"

"It means someone tried to cover their tracks. If Laura's body was never found the police would eventually give up and she would be taken out of the race. I think someone didn't want her to run in the election. The only question is who and why?"

"I'll run through her files and see if I can get any answers. Oh Bones you look so stressed, I can't have a stressed out bride!"

"I know I just want to see the killer pay. This is like someone saying she couldn't be a president just because she a female. It's sick, it's racist, and definetly not American!"

"Don't worry precious we'll find the killer you just concentrate on calming yourself down. I'll call if I find out anything."

"Me too, I love you Seeley!"

"I love you too Tempe"

Booth leaves the Jeffersonian and aheads back to the department to find info on Laura Bendale. Brennan continues to study the posion found on the bones, however she becomes frustrated and worried because she hasn't heard from Booth in several hours. Angela checks in on Brennan and suggests she take a break for a little while and chat with her.

"Sweetie, you look so exhausted. Why don't you go home early tonight. We'll finish the rest of the work. You go and get some sleep before this case gets to your head"

"I think it's a little to late for that Ange"

A few seconds later Brennan's cell rings. She doesn't recognize the number but answers anyway.

"Brennan"

there is pause for awhile.

"What oh my god! is he? Yes, of course I'm on my way. Thank You"

"Sweetie what's wrong?"

"It's Booth he's been in a car accident I've got to go to the hospital now"

"I'm going too. Let's go"

Once again I made up noxiegromia and xenconda for this story!


	5. Agent Williams

Brennan and Angela arrive at the hospital only 30 mins. after Brennan recieved the phone call. She become furious because he has been there for a few hours and know one informed her. The doctor who operated on Booth comes out and speaks to Brennan about his situation.

"Why the hell was I not informed about this sooner?"

"Dr. Brennan please calm down. We had no idea you are engaged to him and I asked the hosiptal to phone only the known family members. Aparently he hasn't told the family of your upcoming marriage either"

"Whatever, how is Booth? Will he be ok?"

"Yes, we had to operate surgery on him, but he will pull through. Booth had a few broken ribs, his legs were severly crushed but not broken, and he almost lost his right arm"

"Dear god how bad was the crash?"

"There's a police officer in the back room who can fill you on the details. We're going to be watching Booth's condition, but if he responds to the treatment ok and properly then he should recover in just a few short weeks. For now he needs to rest"

"Of course, thank you doctor"

Brennan makes her way to the back room to speak with the officer. On her way she goes through the waiting room and finds Tessa with Parker. Tessa comes over to Brennan to explain things.

"Temperance, I'm sorry I had no idea you two..."

"is Parker alright with this?"

"He's fine. I wanted to tell I had no idea about the relationship otherwise I would have called you first thing...I swear"

"Booth's ok...that's all I care about right now. I'll come back to talk with Parker later. I'm going to speak with the officer now if you want to come with me"

"No thanks I wanna stay here with my son. Someone can always fill me in on the facts later"

Brennan makes her way to the back room where a police officer, Booth's boss, and another FBI agent await her.

"Dr. Brennan I'm Officer Nicholas Frickerman."

"Pleasure, so what happened?"

"Booth was according to witnesses heading back to the Jeffersonian to deliever something to you which these two men are carrying. He went to make a turn at the corner of Liberty street and a car hit him. We arrested the driver he was severly drunk and high with a stripper in the driver's seat."

"Oh my god"

"Please don't worry though Agent Booth will live and charges will be pressed against both the driver and the stripper."

"Fine thank you"

"Of course, I'm going to leave you with these two gentlemen. If you have any further questions feel free to call me at the station."

The police officer leaves the room. Now it's Brennan, Booth's boss, and the FBI agent whom Bones doesn't know.

"Dr. Brennan are you going to be fine?"

"I think so. Who's the agent?"

"I'm Agent Jordan Williams"

"Dr. Brennan the accident has left agent Booth in a state in which he can no longer continue his involvement with the case. Therefore until further notice I'm assigning this case to Agent Williams. You two will be temporarily working together and should have no problems getting along. Agent Williams is a big fan of your work Dr. Brennan"

"Really?"

"Oh yes I very much enjoyed 'Bred in the Bone' I can't tell you what an honor this is to work with you on this case"

"Thanks I'm flattered but Agent Williams..."

"You can call me Jordan"

"Ok Jordan, may I remind you that we do have a case to solve and we should focus on it until it is solved. Then afterwards I would accept any praise you want to give me on my books, but for now concentrate on the case. Got it?"

"Of course"

"Watch out Agent Williams she's a pistol, but she's good."

"I know she's good. Thank You sir"

Jordan and Brennan leave the room to return to the lab. Brennan stops off at the waiting room to have a small chat with Parker. While doing so all Jordan could thing was what the boss said..."she's a pistol", but he thinks to himself.."Yeah I wish she was my pistol"

Back at the lab the team is still worried about the case because they can't seem to find a suspect who matches any of their possible characteristics. Angela talks to Brennan and suggests she and the new agent speak to Laura's parents. Brennan and Jordan feel uncomfortable going to Laura's home for they fear that the media will swamp her parents for answers which is something they didn't need right now so they communicate through the phone.

"Mrs. Bendale my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan I'm a forensic anthropolgist at the Jeffersonian who is associated with the FBI. I have here with me FBI Agent Jordan Williams and we would like to ask you some questions about your daughter"

"Of course I'll help in anyway I can. Anything to put the bstrd who killed my daughter behind bars."

"So far we know she was killed by 'silent posion'"

"Oh my"

"The ingredients used in the chemical come from the middle east. However we know who ever mixed the ingredients is not a native of the region because one of the key ingredients was improperly added to the solution."

"Dr. Brennan I do appericate you telling me about my daughters death, but I don't have a clue what you're talking about"

"I was afraid of that"

At that point Jordan came on the line and tried to explain things in english to Mrs. Bendale.

"Mrs. Bendale what Dr. Brennan is referring to is a technique from an old ritual from the eastern european tribes called "Tubackqunok" which translates to "The Mixes of Death." It's an old and ancient religion that's extremely small but does exist. Do you know anyone who practices this or is fimilar with the religion."

"Young man I've never even heard of such thing. If you ask me it almost sounds voo-doo or something!"

"Mrs. Bendale I've worked with voo-doo before and trust me TUBACKQUNOK IS NOT IN ANY FORM RELATED TO VOO-DOO!"

"Did she know anybody who might know someone who does work with this religion"

"Agent Williams, I would suggest trying her fitness group at the local gym. Other than her family they were the only ones she really socialized with."

"Well thank you for your time and cooperation Mrs. Bendale and we will keep in touch"

"Of course thank you Agent Williams and Dr. Brennan I know you both are doing your best"

Jordan and Brennan then look up the gym she was a member of and head there to question her instructor and gym mates. On the way their Brennan calls Booth to fill him in on the case. She feels that even though he has been taken off of it he has a right to know what's been happening.

Guess what I made up this time? LOL


	6. Gym Class

CORRECTION: I made a slight error. Rebecca is Parker's mother not Tessa my mistake sorry! Thanks to the people who e-mailed me about this! Sorry :), but I'm glad you're all like it. Here's the next part.

Jordan and Brennan arrive at the Body Builders Gym. They go inside hoping to find the group that Laura excerised with. They go to the front desk for information.

"Good afternoon may I help you?"

"Yes I was wondering if you could tell us what fitness group Laura Bendale belonged to"

"I'm sorry sir that information can only be disclosed to members of the gym."

"Miss we are from the FBI and are investgating the murder of Laura Bendale. We need access to her group to ask questions that will help us find her murderer."

"Is she with you too?"

"Yes"

"Very well, I'm going to give you both VIP passes so you have access anywhere in the building you need to go without being bugged by security. Her group is in room 865 D just go down the hallway and turn to second door on your left."

"Thanks, come on Tempe"

"I'll give you credit for one thing at least you call me by my name and not Bones, although by now I've gotten use to it"

When they find the room they open the door to find the members stretching and chatting. The instructor walks towards them to find out why they are there.

"Excuse me this section is members only!"

"I'm Agent Jordan Williams (shows her the badge) and this is"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan and you would be?"

"Amy Carterson I'm the instructor for this group. Sorry for the attitude it's just laws of who can enter what are are strict here. So what can I do for you?"

"We would like to ask you and your group some questions about Laura Bendale" asks Jordan

"Sure everyone is here except for Charley, he's on vacation with his family in Mexico"

"The file says there are 20 people in your group I count 17 present you're still missing one."

"Dr. Brennan that file must be at least a year old then. We did kick a member out a few months ago."

"Who?"

"Samuel Hanson he was harrasing Laura Bendale something awful"

"Laura's bones had traces of noxiegromia which is a substance made from a religon called Tubackqunok. Do you know of anyone who practiced this or may have given hints to this religon?"

"I don't know of anyone I'm not close enough to the fitness members to know what religon they are. Feel free to ask the members though"

At that moment a young college student rose up from his bench pressing machine and headed towards the agent and Dr. Brennan.

"Excuse me did you say Tubackqunok?"

"Are you fimilar with the religon?" Brennan asked the man.

"I studies ancient culutres in college and I am fimilar with Tubackqunok. Anyone who performs such a ritual must take a piece of the body and keep it with them until they too are dead. It can be anything from hair to skin and I've heard of some people taking chunks of the feet, toes for example"

"Gross!" repiled the agent.

"Do you know anyone who knows Laura who could do this?"

"Samuel is well into the practice I would talk to him about it

"Where can we find him?"

"He owns a small diner down the street. I think it's called the Early Bird"

"Thanks come Tempe, let's check it out"

Sure enough they did check out the diner and were greeted by a young blonde waitress.

"Good evening ya'll what can I get cha sugars?"

"I would just like a hamburger and a small coke. Temperance do you want anything? my treat!"

"No thanks I'm fine really"

"Ok. Well my name's Betty and just call if you need any thing"

"Betty is there a Samuel Hanson who works here?"

"Yes hun, he's the manager. I'm not in trouble already am I?"

"No we just need to speak to him about a private matter can we talk to him?"

"Sure I'll go get him, ya'll can chat with him while the stuff's cookin."

Betty returned a few minutes later with a man who had a tag on him labeled Samuel. Jordan goes to speak with him first while Brennan just sits there.

"Mr. Samuel Hanson?"

"That's right"

"I'm agent Jordan Williams with FBI and this is Dr. Brennan. We'd like to ask you a few questions concerning the death if Laura Bendale."

"Sure take a seat agent Hanson and I'll tell you and your lady friend everything you need to know."


	7. The talk

Jordan and Brennan instantly begin asking Samuel questions. Jordan starts off first.

"The instructor back at the gym told us you were harrasing Laura Bendale. Is that correct?"

"Oh that's how they put it? No I never harrased her. The girl must have freaked when I tried to tell her."

"Tell her what" asked Brennan.

"There was a plot to kill Laura to prevent her from running in the election. I don't know who was behind it"

"How do you know all this then?"

"The instructor or someone at the gym no doubt told you about my practice in Tubackqunok, right?"

"Yes"

"I over heard the plans at a meeting. I practice the religon for healing purposes, not death. I was preparing to leave the hiding place. I walked past a door and over heard the conversation. The room was locked so I couldn't get in. I stood there and listened for awhile. Then I began to hear footsteps approaching the door and I left. Laura was a very kind and generous person to me I knew I had to warn her, but then I started panicing. I tried to tell her, but maybe she took it the wrong way or something. The next thing I knew I was kicked out of my gym class and forrbidden to see Laura again."

"Did you recognize any of the voices in the room?" asked Bones.

"No I didn't. I wanted to tell the police about it, but I knew they wouldn't believe me. Infact I'm not so sure you believe me right now?"

"Mr. Hanson, right now the info you are giving us seems to be suffienct. The Doctor and I will take what info you have given us and apply it to the case, thn we will decide if what you are telling us is truly factual or not."

"I'm not lying if that's what you are getting at"

Brennan then starts to ask her own questions trying to get as much out samuel as she can.

"Is there anyone who would be capable of doing this Laura. Any members of the group you think might have something to do with this?"

"None, I don't understand why someone would want to hurt her to begin with. She was such a pleasure to have around and I was so excited to see a change in our politcal world."

Betty the waitress return back with the food. Samuel prepares to leave.

"Well if there's nothing more I can do for you then I really must return to work."

"Of course I will be in contact with you frequently so I would suggest you stay close by"

"Oh believe me Agent Williams I have no intention of leaving. With has high as gas prices are I can't afford to leave if I wanted to. Never the less I'll be avaliable if you need me. Enjoy the food and goodnight to you and Dr. Brennan. By the way I love your books!"

"Thanks"

Jordan finshes his meal, then he and Brennan return back to office to discuss what theyove learned. Back at the diner Samuel returns to his office to speak with his brother, who didn't mention eariler.

"That's the last time I'm sticking up for you James!"

"Now now now, is that any way to speak to your brother?"

"If you were my brother you would end all of this now and turn yourself in before things get worse"

"Do not use that tone with me. May I remind you that if it weren't for me you would be out on the streets right now. No food, no family, nothing. Because of me you have food in your stomach and a roof over your head."

"Oh you're such saint!"

"Listen if you expect to stick around then you'd best stick with the plan got it?"

Samuel goes back downstairs to help run the diner. He slams the door as he leaves. Back at Brennan's office she and Williams continue to go over the case. Angela drops by to see how things are going.

"Hey sweeite what they say at the gym?"

"We ended up talking to a Samuel Hanson. He was apparently kicked out of the gym for harrasing Laura. However when we spoke to him he claimed he was trying to warn her of the murder before it happened."

"So was he a member of that cult or whatever it is?"

"Yes. He said he overheard the plans and tried to warn her about it, but she took it wrong."

"Wait a moment...oh my go something just hit me."

"What is it Ange"

"Did you say his last name is Hanson?"

"Yes"

"I wondering if he's related to Jason Hanson. He was Laura campaign manager. Maybe he knows something."

"Jordan think you can arrange an appointment with him?"

"Sure just let me make a few phone calls"

Jordan picks up his cell and starts dialing numbers. While he makes the calls, Brennan realizes that Samuel never mention Jason or any other relatives during the talk. She thinks maybe there's more than what he told them.


	8. Meeting Jason

Jordan tells Brennan that he has arranged to have a private talk with Jason, but they must meet him at his office in 30mins. They quickly dash to the car and in no time are on their way to his office. When they arrive Jason and a few guards are outside the building waiting to greet them.

"Ah you must be Agent Jordan Williams and Dr. Temperance Brennan I presume?"

"That's correct Mr. Jason Hanson" replied Brennan.

"Please you may call me Jason. Let's talk in my office were we can speak in private."

Jason shows them into the office. Two guards are standing outside the doors while they question him.

"Now from what I understand you have found the cause of Laura's death and so forth, now you are in search of a killer right?"

"That's right"

"Well what can I do to help then?"

"My team and I have the suspects characteristics in mind, but we need someone who fits those qualities. And right now the only person we've got for a suspect is Samuel."

"Samuel?"

"He's is a relation to you is he not?"

"Of course he's my brother but I thought he was dead. The family hasn't heard from him in years. What makes you believe that he killed Laura."

"The substance that killed her is made from people who are involved in Tubackqunok. However we believe our suspect is not a native of the area where the religon comes from because there were incorrect amounts of certain chemicals placed in the solution. Right now Samuel is the only person who knew Laura who studies this practice. Do you know anyone else capable of this? Anyone else in your family?"

"If there were it wouldn't help much. Most of my family is dead. I just now found out that Samuel is alive then I wonder if James is alive too?"

"Excuse me James?"

"Yes James is the youngest in the family he was the last born before our mother developed cancer and died when he was 13. But he dissapered after that. I never saw him nor talk to him since"

Jordan steps in to question about the family.

"The weird things is Samuel never mentioned you or this James person"

"Sorry Agent Williams, but I had no control on that. However if you are looking at Sam as your prime suspect, I would consider these. Our family in the past as had a history of the rebelious type. The men of our past have been very strict on the roles of the women in our family. I personally don't care about what position a lady should hold in society that is why I wanted to support Laura for president. This country is in need of change and by golly she has the right to it. Even your own Dr. Brennan here had the right to become a successful writer and take on another career if she wished and by george she did it and very well might I add."

"Thank you Jason. Based on what you know about Sam's reactions do you think he would do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure. The agent here told me eariler he tried to warn Laura about the attack because he heard at some gathering he went to. Based on that right now I'd say anything's possible."

"Do you think James is could have done it?"

"If he's alive I would consider questioning him about it too. Him and Sam did use to think alike as kids"

"Jordan if it's alirght I would like to stop at the hospital and fill Booth in on all of this. Beside I think we taken up enough of Jason's time."

"Oh no it's no problem. Anything I can do to help just give me a call"

Jordan and Brennan make their way to the hospital. When they arrive a nurse tells them that Booth is out taking a stroll around the hospital, but will we return shortly while they wait in his room Brennan talks about the case some more, but Jordan has something else on his mind.

"Jordan what do you think? You think Sam's our man"

"I think the family is wacko myself. They keep in contact with one another, half the family is dead, some of the sons practicing a rare religon..."

"You're calling the family strange just because half of them are dead?"

"That's not what I mean it's just it's...well...it's not normal."

Brennan looks over the files the files some more, while Jordan tries sweet talk on Brennan.

"Jordan why are you looking at me like that?"

"Ah Tempe...I just never realized how pretty you look in the sunlight"

He tries to steal a kiss-Booth is coming down the hallway in his power chair and hears "Pretty you look in the sunlight". Booth stops at the door and knows Jordan is hitting on her but then he hears...

"Jordan please. You're sweet but I'm engaged..."

At that moment Booth walks in...

"Hey there's my blushing bride. You takin good care of her Williams?"

"Only the best for my man Booth. She insisted on stopping by and filling you in on the case."

"Really?"

"Yes, well..."

"Um Tempe, I've got some calls to make so you and Booth can have a little alone time and fill him in."

"Great thanks Jordan"

"Sure no problem..catcha later Booth"

"So what do we have so far?"

"Well we think Samuel Hanson is behind it but now I'm not so sure. We talk to Jason Hanson and he says the family has always revolved around the idea that women should not be involved in a say in issues. Samuel is the only that we know right now who knows the techniques of Tubackqunok and knows Laura."

"So what you're saying basically is our suspect knows Tubacka...whatever it is and used that to kill Laura because they didn't want a woman to run in the election because they feel it's man's job right?"

"Yeah pretty much"

"So what going to happen now?"

"There's an investgation team examining the crate where the body was found they're hoping to find some kind of evidence that could give a killer, so we can track them down and get them before it's too late."

Jordan comes back into the room to deliever a message to Brennan.

"Hey Tempe, we should go now you're wanted back at the lab ASAP"

"Ok. Don't worry Booth I'll be back"

"I know you will. Jordan...I maybe be in a powerchair but I'm still watching you..."

"Don't worry Booth she'll be fine. They girl knows how martial arts did you says like 3?"

"True...just you know"

"Yeah I know Booth you stay here get's lots of rest and don't cause any trouble."

"Me trouble? Na..."

"Booth I love you"

"I Love you too Bones."


	9. Kidnapped

Brennan arrives back at the lab to see if anything has been found yet that could lead to the identity of the killer.

"Found anything Zack?"

"Not so much as a finger print on the case Dr. Brennan. We searched for some flesh that may have come off from the wood and even hair, but still nothing. Although the FBI were able to track down where the crate has been in the past month."

"Good"

"All crates have a special ID so they can be located if lost. The last time this was checked in before arriving at the White House was about a week ago at the Fortsman Shippment factory in Nashville Tennessee. And before that right around the time Laura dissapeared it was checked in at Fort Camotapila where she was visiting a sick cousin according to her family"

"So is it possible that she dissapeared at Fort Camotapila, where the murder took place and her then her body was placed in the crate to be shipped to DC."

"That's the most likely scencerio right now Dr. Brennan seeing as how that's where they found the missing chinaware"

"They found the missing the chinaware?"

"Yeah, didn't agent Williams tell you this?"

"No he may not have known himself"

"Do the FBI know where the chinaware was found?"

"My understanding is that the chinaware was found in an antique shop. The owner is in the process of identfying who sold them to him."

Brennan finishes up her work in her office for a few hours until Jordan arrives with some urgent news.

"Jordan what's wrong?"

"We just got a tip in from a witness who works at Jason's office. Tempe he's been kidnapped. The witness said she overheard them saying something about the old school on 23rd street. I guess that's where they're heading. Stay here!"

"Yeah right, I'm coming"

They race to the car and Jordan turns his lights on and radios the fellow officers.

"I guess no one told you that I never stay put"

"No I just figured that out"

They continue to race to the school, meanwhile back at the hosiptal Booth recieves a call from Hodgins with some updates.

"Hodgins what's up?"

"Hey is Brennan there? She's not answering her phone"

"No why?"

"I've got some important updates for her. We found the missing chinaware at an antique store and the owner was able to identify the person who sold it to him. James Hanson"

"My god. I've a cop radio here and I just heard too that Jason has been kidnapped. And Brennan is with Williams to the scene"

"Wait she's with Williams?"

"Yeah"

"Dear god, we've found out that James Hanson has an adopted son who was also involved with selling the chinaware. Booth it's Jordan!"

"Hodgins get me out of here now!"

"I'm on my way"

Jordan heads for a different school than what he talked about on the phone. Brennan is so worried about Jason's life that she's doesn't even realize that he's going in a different direction. When they arrive at the scene they notice another car there and what appears to be the outlines of people inside the abandoned school. Williams kicks the door open and instantly Brennan sees Jason's body on the floor. He is alreadly dead. She goes down to the floor to check for a pulse not knowing yet that he's gone. The moment she says "he's dead" another man comes out the door. The man is James and Samuel Hanson. James goes towards Tempe and says...

"Well done Dr. Brennan he is dead and your next"

Samuel and Jordan both hold up their guns, but they are pointed at Brennan.


	10. Who will save Tempe?

Hodgins arrives at the hospital and in no time picks up Booth. They tell the doctors that Booth needs to visit a sick relative, but he will return.

"Well Booth here we go again. Another adventure in my toy car"

"You've still got that thing? Why don't you upgrade?"

"Hey I like my toy car thank you. How are we going to fit the chair in my car though?"

"I don't care if I have to use cructhes. We need to get there now!"

While Booth and Hodgins are racing to the scene, Brennan is face to face with James Hanson the person who killed Laura Bendale.

"Why did you do it?"

"You really think I would stand for a woman running this country. Of course not it would destory everything my ancestors have stood for. Jason got in the way and he needed to be taken out besides this would be the perfect opportunity to remove a few other obstacles"

"Did they help you kill her too?"

"They were there but they never touched her. Samuel here tried to blow my cover, but he now knows that if I go down he goes with me."

"I never wanted anything to do with this. When I was a teen I was left out on the streets and I found James and he took me in. He raised me and helped me to stand on my own feet. Then he had the brillant idea of completing the family history of making sure that women never rule high! So he adopted a son who could be trained as an FBI agent to see that things worked out as we wanted. He forced me to do this"

"Jordan?"

"I'm sorry Tempe, I didn't want things to end like this, but he's taken care of me and I have to repay him back"

Back in Hodgins toy car Booth recieves a phone call from another FBI agent saying that Williams gave them the wrong address, but they recieved a tip from witness as to where they might be. Booth tells Hodgins of the update and they immedately switch courses. Brennan tries to stall them killing her for a few more minutes hoping someone will arive in time to help her.

"Why do you think women can't have a high rule in society. We are perfectly capable of doing just as much as a guy can. Maybe in some cases even more"

"It's man's work plane and simple"

Jordan and Samuel both understand what Tempe is saying and deep down they agree but they know they can't disobey James or they won't live.

"I took what Sam knew about Tubackqunok and used it on Laura back at Fort Camotapila. We fed the posion to her and put her in the crate to be shipped to DC. I think I made the point quite clear that no woman shall run this great country of mine"

"If you knew this great country the way you say you do you would know that everyone has a right to be what they wish, but you denied Laura that freedom because she's a girl? That's sick and how racist you son of btch."

"Enough talk kill her now!"

The guys were about to pull the trigger when the doors flew open with Booth going at 30mph on his wheelchair.

"Everyone drop the guns now!"

"Well agent Booth how nice we set our trap for an anthropologist and we get an FBI agent as well. Two for the price of one. Kill them both"

Samuel has had enough and drops his gun to floor.

"No"

"What did you day dearest brohter of mine?"

"I said No I have had enough of these sick plots of yours. Tempe is a good respectable woman and her partner is a man who respects everything this country stands for. So if you're going to kill them then you need to shoot me too."

Sam walks over towards Brennan and Booth without the gun. Jordan does the same thing.

"Jordan how dare you defy me!"

"This is wrong and you know it! Besides these two are quite a pair and it's sick people like you who want to destory the things that make America so great"

"Fine then you'll all die together. let's see who should go first? Well I guess I should use my manners when I say 'ladies first'"

James is about to pull the trigger on Brennan but just as he fired Jordan steps in and gets the bullets and falls down. Brennan grabs Jordan as he falls and looks up at James.

"Well not the order I was planning on but still one down 3 to go!"

Brennan stands up is about to go all martial arts on his a, then about 12 FBI agents come out of no where. james realizes he has been beat and lowers his weapons but gives Tempe the most hateful look in the world. The agents cuff James and ascort him out but as he leaves he looks at Brennan and says "This isn't over Temperance!" mean while Jordan is rushed to the hosiptal. He is dying and there is no way to save him. The doctors inform everyone that he'll be leaving soon but if anyone has last words for him to say so now. Brennan requests to speak to him quickly, but privatley. She walks into his room and there he is with such a cold look on his face.

"Thank you for what you did"

"You're such an amazing person Tempe I only wish I'd realized that sooner. I never wanted involved in this to begin with but he forced me."

"I understand but at least in the end you did the right thing"

Jordan feels pain coming up from his feet and it's making it's way to his head.

"I hope you and Booth have a good life together and he treats you right"

"He will thank you"

Brennan kisses him on the forehead and looks up at the screen. It's a flat line. Jordan is gone. Brennan walks out of the room to see the other guys and she nods her head.

"Samuel thank you for what you did. I hope though you do realize you will still have to do some time for your involvement"

"Temperance I understand that and I'm prepared to face what judgement is head for me. Just knowing that justice has been done is enough for me. Thanks for helping me to see that"

"Your welcome"

Hodgins and Brennan take Booth back to his room, while another agent picks up Samuel. Hodgins returns to the lab, but Brennan stays with Booth.

"Unbelieveable this whole thing was basically a matter of blackmail and difference of opinion"

"How true Bones. James took what Sam knew about Tubackqunok to kill Laura because of his difference in opinion. Then he adopted Jordan and forced him into the FBI to spy on the case pretty much to see what we found out"

Brennan is silent for a moment.

"Oh Bones, I'm just glad you're safe."

"I love you Seeley"

"I love you too Tempe"

They kiss and Brennan lays against his shoulders with him holding her as they lay quite for the rest of the evening.

THE END

One thing I wanted to make clear-The characters James, Jason, and Samuel Hanson are in no relation to Hart Hanson. They were random names I picked out and didn't realize until recently that they had the same last names as the creator of Bones! Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
